To kill a saviour
by ArcAngel-liberty4all
Summary: A one shot set the summer after 5th year. WARNING contains child abuse and spoilers for 5th book and character death.


disclaimer, I own nothing but the plot.

Harry

I stare at my uncle. My body hurts all over. It won't stop. I want it to stop, I need it to stop. Why won't the pain stop. My uncle is kicking me now, it hurts so much. Make the pain stop, Why won't the pain stop. I close my eyes willing the blackness to come. Why can't I just slip into mercyful unconciousness? The blackness dosn't come. I hear a click and my uncle is standing a few feet away holding a gun, a revolver. I turn 16 in a few days, or not as the case seems to be at the moment. The abuse was never this bad before, or prehaps before I kept going more because I had more to live for. I don't have anything to live for now, not anymore. Sirius Black, my godfather, he closest to a parent figure I have ever known died. He fell through the veil and it's all my fault. Then Dumbledore told me a prophecy about me and Lord Voldemort. I found out that I was only ever born to be a weapon. There's no point now, sorry Professer but the Prophecy wasn't real, just like evry other prediction Sybil Trelawny ever made. At least I'll meet my parents now, and I'll see Sirius again, and I'll be able to tell cedric that I'm sorry. I look up at my uncle again, in his eyes is written the truth of my life, 'no one who is currently alive cares about me in anything more than the fact that I'm a weapon and the boy-who-lived'. Well I'll be the boy who died now, or they'll put something else just as corny on my tombstone, if I even have a tombstone. My uncle will probably take my body somewhere to dispose of.

"Any last words boy?" my uncle sneers at me. He obviously wants to intimidate me so that I'll beg for my life. It won't work with that line, it's so corny and clicheid. I respond with a line thats just as corny and clicheid simply because I saw it on one of Dudley's films once. It sounded good then and I can't think of anything else to say.

"Go to Hell" I put on a slight American accent simply because my uncle hates the way americans speak. He looks furious and pulls the trigger. Time seemed to slow down as I watched the bullet leave the gun and travel just out of my sight line. A spot on my neck suddenly burns and hurts more than I could ever have imagened. Then I feel cold so cold which didn't make sense because it was the hottest july on record. Everything went black.

Remus

I woke up in a cold sweat panting from the vision I had just had. I dreamed that Harry was lying on the floor of his reletives house briused and beten and his uncle shot him then laughed. how could anyone do that. Laugh about killing their own flesh and blood. I ran out of my house and apperated to numbed f privet drive praying that it had been a dream. Normally I would never have broken in to a muggle house but I was panicking and my wolfish instinct had taken over. I ran through the door and stopped. There was Harry, James' son, Sirius' godson, my cub lying on the floor, dead. It wasn't a dream, it had been real. Now the world no longer had any hope against Voledemort, how could they with their saviour gone. I back out the front door and cast a locking charm on it. I walk shaking to the end of the drive then suddenly I start yelling.

"Tonks! Kingsly! Hestia! Anyone!" I shouted in a panic resolving not to tell them that I already know Harrys dead. Moody comes out from behind the house and asks me what i'm doing here. I tell him that I think Harrys dead, that I saw his uncle kill him in a dream. it sounded really stupid but Moody just says

"Don't be an idiot Lupin, he's safe here but If it makes you feel better we'll check." I nod dumbly Moody walks up to the door, unlocks it and goes in. A miniut later he comes out again and horsly tells me, "I'm sorry Lupin, but you were right, can you go to Arabella's and contact Albus. He needs to know that the boy died while under his so called protection." I do as I'm asked completely numb.

The funeral was a private affair, only Harry's close freinds were allowed in, but the croud outside went on for miles. The majority of the wizarding world came to say goodbye to their saviour. But the people at the side of his coffin had come to say good bye to Harry, just an ordinary teenage boy who bad things happened too. At least he had someone he loved to meet him on the other side.

A/N: This is only a short oneshot but please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
